El Mejor Recuerdo de ese Día
by Ana Espinoza Maya
Summary: Se han graduado, pero el recuerdo de su última noche no deja de perseguir a Bakugou por no tener el valor de declararse. Una llamada de Ochako para encontrarse le abre los ojos y le demuestra, que nunca se alejó de ella.


Pateó una piedra en medio del camino, pensando.

¿Qué diría? ¿Qué habría pasado con ella? ¿Lo seguiría amando después de tanto tiempo?

Porque a pesar de los años, ya veinte y cuatro, Bakugou se seguía sintiendo inseguro sólo respecto a una persona: Ochako.

De cierta manera, aquello no era tan cierto, porque estaba seguro que la amaba tanto como esa noche de graduación. Aquella noche en que ambos, débiles por los sentimientos, o se habían confesado cosas, o se habían guardado confesiones debido al miedo.

Él sabía que la amaba, y sabía que ella lo amaba, pero no estaba seguro de decirlo, ni esa noche de graduación, ni ese momento de domingo en que se verían en el parque.

Ella le había contactado hacía unos días, un sencillo mensaje que le informaba que estaba en su ciudad y que era bueno que se vieran. No deseaba verla, porque si el sólo recuerdo de sus años estudiantiles le hacía suspirar, ver qué clase de mujer se había hecho, estaba seguro que le haría dar un paso en falso, el paso que faltaba para que él cayera en el precipicio de un amor sin retorno.

Tal vez ella ya estuviera con alguien, incluso con Deku, y que él se pusiera en contacto de nuevo, le haría sufrir más a él que nadie más.

Vislumbró una cabeza castaña sobre el descanso de una banca, dejando que su corazón bombeara con rapidez. Trató de pensar en un plan, algún escape, algo que le diera más tiempo para pensar en qué hacer en esa situación, pero no pudo: Ochako volteó en ese instante y sus ojos castaños resplandecieron toda la tormenta de pensamientos erráticos en la cabeza de Katsuki.

—Kacchan, hola—, se alzó de su asiento y batió la mano en el aire.

Quiso esconderse en su sitio.

—Hola, Cara de Ángel—, rodeó la banca y sentó al lado de donde ella estaba, tomando algo de distancia.

Hizo lo mismo al lado de Bakugou, sonriendo y mirando al frente, sin decir una sola palabra.

El silencio no era incómodo, más bien familiar. ¿Ella se sentiría igual?

—Y bien—, comenzó él—, ¿hay algo de lo que quisieras hablar?

No quiso sonar cortante, y aunque lo hizo, realmente quería escuchar su voz de nuevo: ver qué cambios además del largo de su cabello, de unos cuántos centímetros más de altura y de la figura femenina exuberante que si antes le parecía excitante por las curvas, ahora eran sofisticadas en la madurez.

—Mucho, sin duda—, mencionó. A Bakugou se le erizó la piel—, ¿recuerdas esa noche de graduación?

Le recorrió un escalofrío.

¿Olvidarla? Nunca: había sido la noche en que, entre fiesta y fiesta de graduación, habían acabo teniendo su primera vez juntos.

La sensación de su piel se mantenía en su recuerdo como aquello que alimentaba todas sus fantasías días, meses, años después de ese encuentro.

Ese momento donde nadie era valiente. En que nadie estaba preparado en su totalidad. Ese momento del que habías escuchado hablar, incluso esperabas con ansia, pero que te paralizó en el instante que pasó.

Ella se había confesado antes de todo aquello. Le dijo que estaba enamorada de él, pero no pudo responder. Era joven y aún no había resuelto esa madeja de sentimientos, pero sabía que Ochako era más especial que cualquier cosa en su vida. La respuesta inmediata a ese trémulo "te amo" fue un beso.

Y de ese beso nacieron más. Y fueron tantos, que obligaron a sus manos a tocarla. Y le gustó tanto lo que sintiendo, que en un momento le fue insuficiente y la tomó allí mismo, en ese pequeño escondrijo de arbustos detrás de la fiesta de graduación.

No era el mejor lugar ni momento, pero sí era la mejor persona para entregarse.

Y si era con ella, todo era bueno.

—¿Qué tiene aquello?—, preguntó, refiriéndose a la noche de graduación.

La vio bajar la cabeza y sonreír—: yo nunca pude olvidarla.

Mirándola por el rabilo del ojo, se sorprendió.

—Yo tampoco—, aclaró—. Si debo ser sincero, desde aquello… No ha vuelto a suceder con nadie más.

Soltó una corta risa—: conmigo tampoco. He estado sola todo este tiempo.

—¡Mami!—, escuchó que gritaron y un niño se le subió al regazo a Ochako.

—En realidad—, le dirigió la mirada a Katsuki—, nunca dejé de tenerte conmigo.

Fue instantáneo.

Le cruzó como un relámpago, como encender una bombilla en un cuarto obscuro.

Fue verse a sí mismo de pequeño en un espejo.

Rubio, ojos fuego, el rostro afilado y esa animosidad volátil de las explosiones.

Ese era su hijo.

El niño volteó en la dirección en que su madre miraba y le señaló.

—Mami, ¿quién es él? —, su pequeña voz incluso le recordaba a la suya—. Es igual a mí.

Y eso le punzó el pecho. El niño también había sentido el llamado de la sangre.

Hasta en eso era iguales.

Interrogó con la mirada a Ochako, pidiendo permiso. Ella asintió.

—Yo soy tu papá—, se inclinó sobre la banca, alcanzando la altura del niño—. Tu papá—, insistió y sintió unas lágrimas colarse en sus ojos.

—¿Tengo uno? —, preguntó el niño, pero al verlo, su voz también se quebró—. ¿En verdad tengo papá?

Bakugou no lo pensó de más: tomó al niño por las axilas y lo llevó a su pecho, abrazando su figura que se aferró a él, más miró a su mamá—: gracias, mamá. Ya tengo un papá como los otros niños.

Y entendió aquello: supo cómo se habría sentido al ver a los demás con sus familias, y saberse que él nunca podría ser como ellos.

Pasaron la tarde juntos.

Bakugou se había levantado de la banca donde Ochako, y acompañó al pequeño Hiken a los juegos de niños. No habían necesitado muchas introducciones. Era como leer un libro que él mismo había escrito.

Les invitó a comer, incluso vieron una película juntos en el cine, y sintió un vuelco cuando llamaban a Ochako como _su esposa_. No estaba mal, pero…

Terminó acompañándolos a donde vivían. Hiken le mostró su habitación, sus juguetes, incluso su ropa, nada de ello le molestó. Era más bien alucinante, como sumarle puntos a su existencia.

En la mañana se lamentaba no tener el valor, y ahora su propia vida tenía un valor más grande del que alguna vez pensó.

Cenó con ellos, bañó a Hiken y lo recostó a dormir.

Ahora sólo quedaba despedirse, porque estaba seguro que Hiken lo querría en su vida, pero tal vez Ochako no.

Él tenía obligaciones por el menor, pero no por ella.

Al cerrar la puerta de la habitación, rascando su nuca, se dirigió a la sala de estar donde sabía que ella estaba.

En efecto: lo esperaba con una taza de té caliente.

—Tenemos qué hablar—, dijo él. Ella se mantuvo estoica, mirando cómo se sentaba en uno de los lados de la mesa—. Yo entendería que no quisieras pasar tiempo conmigo, pero si me dejaste conocer a Hiken, te pido que no me excluyas de su vida ahora que ambos nos conocemos.

Ella seguía enfrascada en su té:

Nunca esperé que esto fuera lo que quisieras decirme. Nunca esperé, ni siquiera podría haber llegado a pensar, en que tuviera un hijo, pero te pido que me dejes ser parte de su vida: quisiera que me dieras permiso de llevarlo a la escuela, de traerlo… si tú necesitas dinero para él, no dudaré en dártelo. Sólo déjame ser su padre y estar junto a él. Yo no me niego a nada.

No dijo nada, no hizo nada.

Sólo sorbía de su té.

Katsuki estaba tan concentrado en su respuesta que la paciencia fue infinita en ese momento.

Bajó la taza de sus labios, colocándola en la mesa.

—No debes pedir permiso—, sentenció—. Él es tu hijo, y aunque no tuve el valor para decírtelo antes, su derecho a un padre es mayor que mi miedo.

Aquello alegró a Katsuki.

Tú eres su padre, y eso nunca va cambiar.

Bajó la mirada y sonrió: ahora en verdad tenía un hijo.

—Pero…—, continuó ella—, quiero saber qué piensas de otro tema…—, su mirada se hizo triste, gacha—. Quiero saber qué piensas de nosotros.

Otro escalofrío. Era ahora o nunca.

—Te amo, Ochako—, lo dijo sin pensar y no se arrepintió.

Esas palabras habían zumbado en su cabeza años y se habían hecho tan grandes que cuando tuvieron la oportunidad, salieron sin dudarlo.

Levantó la mirada entristecida, dejando ver sus lágrimas. Tampoco se contuvo y se abalanzó sobre él, besando sus mejillas—: no sabes cuántos años esperé oírte decir esas palabras.

Él sólo sonrió, girando el suelo para estar encima y besarle casi como aquella noche de graduación.

El tiempo pasó muy rápido.

Bakugou se mudó con ellos, porque pensaba que era mejor no mover demasiado al niño de su zona de confort. Logró manejar ser héroe con su paternidad, al mismo tiempo que manejaba su relación con Ochako.

A los tres meses se comprometieron, y a los cinco se casaron. A los cuatro meses de casados, tuvieron su segundo hijo. Sí: de aquella primera noche como padre de Hiken, Ochako quedó en cinta de nuevo.

Desde entonces, su vida dejó de girar en torno a los recuerdos, del remordimiento de no tener el valor para decir lo que sentía, pero ahora su vida era completa, porque el mejor recuerdo de ese día, lo veía crecer a su lado.

EXTRA.

—¿En serio debemos hacer esto? —, murmuró Bakugou, frente a la puerta después de haber tocado el timbre.

—Claro que sí, querido*—, Ochako llevaba en brazos a Hiken, quien jugaba con el mechón de cabello de su madre. Curioso: él jugaba con ese mechón de la misma manera desde que era un adolescente.

La puerta tardaba en abrirse, y con los nervios, Katsuki explotó—: ¡Cómo tardas en abrir, bruja!

Y de una patada, lanzó por los aires la tabla de madera.

Nadie respondió de inmediato, pero más pronto que tarde, una presencia obscura se perfiló sobre el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

—¡Qué formas son esas de llegar a tu casa? —, su madre corrió en un segundo la distancia entre ellos y golpeó en la cabeza a Bakugou. Pero el enojo de la madre no duró cuando notó a Ochako, que cubría la cabeza del pequeño en sus brazos—. Hola, Ocha-chan, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

—Es algo que queremos decirte—, sentenció él.

—¿Qué es ese escándalo?—, salió su padre de las escaleras, cargando las ropas sucias.

—Llegó el viejo. Estamos completos—, animó Katsuki—. Mamá, papá…—, lanzó un suspiro—, Ochako y yo tenemos un hijo.

Y la chica reveló la cabeza rubia y los ojos encendidos.

Katsuki se despertó en su habitación de cuando joven.

Le dolía la cabeza y tenía un prominente golpe.

Lo último que recordaba fue a su madre diciendo te dije que usaras condón.

En más, no recordaba.

De hecho… ¿pudo ser un sueño todo aquello?

Se levantó de la cama, rebuscó en su pantalón y suspiró aliviado: la pequeña caja con un moño estaba todavía en su bolsa.

No era un sueño.

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió abajo. La luz de la sala estaba tan encendida como las voces dentro.

—¡Abuela, abuela! ¡Quiero más comida!

Y sonrió.

Entró como si nada a la habitación, sentando junto a Ochako y recibiendo un beso en la mejilla de su parte—: te serviré la comida, querido*.

Levantó y en un minuto le tendía la cena.

—Gracias, querida—, se dedicó a comer, pero en un momento, sacó la pequeña caja de su bolsillo y la dejó en medio de la mesa—. Padre, madre, necesito que me den su autorización.

Ambos pestañearon. Su madre reconoció su lugar y dejó que su esposo tomara la caja, la abriera y miraron dentro los dos.

Su madre cubrió los labios con la mano, conteniendo las lágrimas.

El padre sonrió, orgulloso—: lo aprobamos, Katsuki.

Le devolvió la caja y ahora dirigiéndose a Ochako, le pidió la mano, colocando un anillo en uno de sus dedos—: ¿te casarías conmigo?

Ochako asintió, evitando gritar de emoción, porque aunque informal, era solemne en las maneras de Katsuki.

Él sonrió quedo.

Ella le había dado señales de ir un paso más en su relación**, porque en amor ya lo tenían ganado todo.

—Yo también quiero decir algo—, tomó la palabra Ochako. Los tres rubios y el padre esperaron a su anuncio—: estoy embarazada de nuevo.

No logró llegar a abrazar a su prometida: su madre, en un momento, le había soltado otro golpe al grito de te dije que usaras condón.

Pero ahora no fue eso lo último que recordó.

Ahora recordó un beso en la frente de su prometida, y el grito de júbilo de Hiken: ¡un hermanito!

*Quise hacer que Ochako usara la palabra "anata"(¿?), que es la manera en que las esposas llaman a sus maridos. En lugar de usar la palabra en japonés, le di su traducción al español.

**Esto se confirma con el punto anterior: Ochako llamaba a Katsuki como si fuera su esposo aún sin serlo, y él lo toma como la invitación de ella al matrimonio.


End file.
